


Normal Holiday

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: It’s Will. It’s normal by his standards.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	Normal Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, and soon-to-be happy new year to you, Janna~ have some Will and scuffing of the scarf-sharing prompt, hope you enjoy.

Ah, it’s the holiday season once more, where the ship is filled with the cacophony of crew members preparing and hiding gifts for their receivers. Will considers the presents he gets mostly token gestures, as no one, if at all, would actually bring him a monster egg or two. He invariably gets a little disappointed, but he understands their concerns much better in later years. For the most part, it should be far better to do field research anyway. With one exception, that not many know about. Ahem.

In any case, he might as well amuse himself with the next iteration of festivities. Without specific plans in mind, he offers himself as an errand boy, rewarding himself with trips to the outskirts of any island they stop by once done. The winter cold seems to have encouraged any beasts, hostile or otherwise, into hibernation. Disappointing in the wider scope of things, but Mr. Prowrs gets some air too.

Mr. Prowrs truly is a something to behold, as the creature peers cautiously out of its box. It appears to sniff the chilly air, only to return to the presumable warmth within the box. Will wonders how much it can understand him, as it pops up every now and again when he describes a sight. He feels the excitement coursing through his veins. Imagine that, his present being the closest link to ‘monster’ and ‘mortal’ yet, with Mr. Prowrs in his arms. 

That shouldn’t be for a while. He’s fine with that. He can spend even more time doing ‘outlandish’ experiments and that’s just the way he likes it. As more colourful members of the crew swell the numbers onboard the Grandcypher, the likelihood of finding a fellow monster enthusiast willing to participate in his research only grows larger! Oh, but Mr. Prowrs will still be hands off, of course. He won’t subject the critter to anything it doesn’t like. 

Something something, akin to with child? He’s overheard some of the crew members talk about people outside of their crew: be it embarking on their own adventures or settling down for good. If they notice him, they ask if he’s ever thought of such mundane things. If it were him at an earlier time, he would have given them a flat no. While he wouldn’t quite say yes now, it’s not an offensive idea. If he can get more hands to help with his research, all the better. Smile politely, and tell them you haven’t quite considered it, blueprints of a home aside.

As the festivities get closer, they stop by more islands, and he tells the creature all about the decorations and the cheer he sees. It’s  _ too peaceful _ , but it’s  _ fine _ , in these limited doses, or he’ll go finding the danger himself - within reason! Most of the time. Yes. Absolutely nothing to worry about. Never mind all that, he needs to find a present for at least the captain for putting up with him, free board and all.

He wraps a new notebook for Lyria, his preliminary monster notes for the captain, and some apples for Vyrn. They’re ordinary, boring,  _ safe _ presents, especially from him, which will probably surprise them a lot more than if he’d dragged them out for some monster watch. He’ll research a little more before he drops exciting developments on them. There’s much yet to uncover!

It’s a struggle to encounter his intended recipients once the holiday arrives proper. Will  _ could _ try to keep an accurate count of crew members they had to conscript hands for research in the future, but when someone new could be arriving every other week, it’s a monumental task. He still has to figure out a proper litmus test especially in regards to Mr. Prowrs. He sighs to himself, filing that away for another time.

Eventually he does find his quarry, finding some delight in their shocked faces in his  _ normal _ presents. The captain very quickly gets dragged off again, Vyrn in hot pursuit, trying not to drop the assorted gifts in his little paws. Lyria shuffles a little before holding out something wrapped in paper. “Sorry, we rushed to finish this for you,” she blushes a little. “We saw you going out so often so we hope you keep warm, okay!”

Ah, Lyria. Even the coldest hearts can melt from her gentle smile. “Thank you, I’ll put it to good use,” he says, subtly feeling about the wrapping. It’s soft, whatever it is.

The girl’s face lights up, and she giggles. As though remembering she should catch up to the captain, she hastily waves goodbye as she chases after the other two, bearing her own set of presents. He too quickly retreats to his room to open his present. 

Will’s eyebrows raise, finding a scarf within, and not just any other scarf. There are roughly sewn-in designs of… slime? Evil Eyes? Centiwatchers? He laughs uproariously to himself, wrapping the scarf around his neck. He was too busy surprising them with ordinary presents to have noticed their fingers, something he will need to fix later. Meanwhile, the scarf, as ‘amateur’ the work is, is definitely soft, comfortable, and most importantly, warm. He takes out Mr. Prowrs’ box, winding the scarf partially around the container. The creature within looks at him curiously, the lid lifting slightly.

Sighing contentedly, he presses his face against the box. “Happy holidays to you too, Mr. Prowrs. I think the next year will be a good one,” he murmurs. Honestly, they’re too nice for their own good. He’ll definitely still need to watch over them.

(With monsters on the side, of course.)


End file.
